


Angry Sex

by KassieProphet



Series: The warriors, bang bang [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Dean, Canon Divergent, Consensual Sex, Dirty Talk, Eventual Happy Ending, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Season/Series 04, Season/Series 05, Seasons 4-5, Top Castiel, but not an au, but not really, in the next work, so so dirty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 04:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14205399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KassieProphet/pseuds/KassieProphet
Summary: Season 4-5 if Cas/Dean had been fucking from the start





	Angry Sex

It started off rough and tumble.

Dean had seen Castiel in that barn and his brain didn’t know where to send the adrenaline. By the time Castiel was in the kitchen telling Dean he could put him straight back in Hell, Dean’s dick had made the decision for him, and he was sliding to his knees. 

“I like the look of you on your knees, boy.”

Dean had been pretty sure Castiel thought this was some form of prayer or supplication until Dean started mouthing at the front of Cas’ slacks and fumbling with his zipper.

“Dean...what are you—?”

“I’m waiting for your Benediction, Castiel,” said Dean with a smirk as he removed Castiel’s half-hard cock and sucked it down.

“Dean that is not—oh. _Oh_.”

Castiel got with the program fast, his long fingers curling into Dean’s hair at the roots.

That night Castiel took what Dean gave him—fucking first into Dean’s mouth and then into Dean’s ass, his tie stuffed in Dean’s mouth to muffle his needy moans.

It went like that for awhile. Castiel would show up demanding Sam & Dean’s capitulation, and before he left he’d fuck Dean hard into the mattress. Or the counter. Or the floor, his tie or his fingers shoved into Dean’s mouth.

***

When Sam found out (inadvertently walking in on them, Castiel snarling at Sam to come back later before using his mojo to slam and lock the motel door shut between poundings), he gave Dean his best “What the fuck are you doing with your life?” bitchface before chewing him out about fucking supernatural beings. Which...he was one to talk since he was going around fucking Ruby and _drinking her blood_ whenever he got the chance. But Dean was going to do what Dean was going to do, so all Sam could do was throw his hands up in the air and tell Dean to be careful and please, _please_ put a sock on the door.

 _Whatever_ , Dean thought. Castiel was just another booty call sandwiched in between his girls on the road. Castiel showed up when he needed something from them, put his cock in Dean, and flew off to wherever dicks with wings go when they weren’t making Dean’s life a pain in the ass (heh).

Then Dean slept with Anna.

***

Castiel had calmly viewed the scene of Anna kissing Dean after his supposed betrayal, but later Cas had taken Dean over his knee and spanked him til his ass glowed red and was hot to touch, Dean fisting the sheets and trying not to cum the entire time. Castiel fucked Dean face down in the motel bed, one hand fitted in the handprint on Dean’s shoulder, the other propping himself up enough to pant into Dean’s ear that Dean was _his_ and he’d do best to remember that next time Anna or another angel came traipsing into his life. He pulled out as he was climaxing and came all over Dean’s back. Dean was twitching with his own release as Castiel rubbed his spend in, hissing at Dean to remember who had saved him from Hell.

It became a game to Dean after that. Anytime he was looking for something a little hard and rough, all he had to do was drop Anna’s name in conversation, or suggestively leave lingerie hanging on a chair post or peeking out from underneath a pillow. Castiel would arch that eyebrow at him and Dean would get his ass handed to him that night.

***

One night Castiel was biting at the back of Dean’s neck as he lazily thrust his softening dick in and out of Dean’s sloppy hole. Usually Cas pulled out once he was done and flapped off with a “Goodbye, Dean.”

“What is this, Dean?” asked Cas in between bites.

Dean—already half asleep, his face buried in the pillow—said a muffled, “Hmm, what?”

“What we are doing, Dean. What is it?”

His head turning, Dean smirked, “What? They don’t have sex ed up there in the clouds?”

Castiel gave him a playful smack on the bottom.

“ _Dean_. I meant you humans have so many classifications for fornication. Sometimes you ‘fuck’ and sometimes you ‘make love.’ I have also heard the terms ‘friends with benefits’ and ‘no strings’ used. I was curious what terminology was appropriate to apply here. For my own edification.”

Dean laid there, still half groggy from his orgasm and tired from the day’s hunt. He heaved out a sigh. Leave it to Castiel to make even “What are we?” sound grandiose.

“Angry sex, Cas. That’s what we’re doing.”

“Angry?” The nipping stopped. “I wasn’t under the impression that you were irate with me, Dean.”

 _Fuck_ , thought Dean. “No, Cas...it’s not—” Dean sighed. “It’s more like, when two people work out their frustration with each other by having sex instead of with their fists. Yeah?”

Castiel was still as he considered this. 

“I see,” he finally said. “Thank you for the clarification. Goodbye, Dean.”

With that he was gone, leaving Dean groaning into his pillow in exasperation.

After that everything went wrong. Castiel was taken forcibly back to heaven and when he came back he no longer had any time for Dean’s “carnal pleasures.” Not that Dean was pining for it. The days he spent with Jimmy Novak were half spent in mortification (though through subtle questions Dean was able to determine that Castiel kept Jimmy’s awareness under strict lockdown). Even so, Dean wasn’t able to conjure much desire for Cas knowing Jimmy was in there somewhere. 

And the dominoes kept falling: Sam and the demon blood. The Green Room; Lilith’s death; Lucifer’s release; Castiel’s death…. There really wasn’t much time during all that for liaisons, and when Castiel did come back, it was clear something has changed between them.

It wasn’t until Sam had gone off on his own and Cas had come to him to help find Raphael did it come to a head. They were still skittish around each other, so when Dean suggested Castiel spend his last night on Earth with a bang, he took him a brothel instead of offering himself in the backseat of the Impala. As fate would have it, however, that’s pretty much where they ended up anway.

Castiel apparently had no game outside of Dean, so when they found themselves back in the Impala, laughing (Dean at Cas and Cas with Dean), Dean asked, “Hey—so is...is Jimmy still in there with you?” Cas had frowned.

“Jimmy. No. When this vessel was destroyed, Jimmy’s soul was guided up to Heaven where he could find peace.”

“So…” said Dean, tapping his index finger on Castiel’s thigh. “It’s just you in there?”

“Yes, Dean. It is ‘just me in here’.”

“Good,” said Dean as he pressed his body forward into Castiel’s, shifting Cas so that his back was flush against the passenger side door.

“Dean, what are you—?” 

“Shhh…” shushed Dean as he maneuvered his way in between Castiel’s legs. “I promised you a bang tonight, and Dean Winchester is a man of his word.”

Dean crowded into Castiel’s space, kissing and nipping at his jawline as he slipped Cas’ trenchcoat half down his arms to his elbows. Castiel was panting and swallowing hard, eyes wide with desire as Dean made his way down his torso. Dean pulled at Castiel’s belt, undoing it and his slacks, pushing the shirttails up to get at the warm skin. Effectively pinned by his own coat, Castiel could do nothing but squirm and plead, “Dean. _Please_. Please, _Dean_.”

Smiling up at Cas through his lashes, Dean took Castiel’s hard cock out of his boxers and wrapped his mouth around it. Castiel had been panting out in breathy huffs, but at the feel of Dean’s hot, wet mouth, Castiel groaned horse and broken. Dean hummed in approval as he started bobbing up and down Cas’ shaft, sometimes popping almost all the way off to lave at his slit. Castiel let out a cry at that. 

This wasn’t even close to the first blowjob Dean had given Castiel, but it was the first where Cas had ceded control—the first where Castiel wasn’t thursting the head of his cock down Dean’s throat, pushing the boundaries of Dean’s gag reflex and making his eyes weep messily. It was the first blowjob that had Castiel shooting his cum down Dean’s throat as he finished, instead of pulling out and roughly shoving into Dean’s hole with the aid of his Grace to finish the job in Dean’s ass as they both came hard.

Dean licked Castiel clean as Cas clumsily pet at Dean’s head.

“Thank you, Dean,” said Castiel when he could manage, shrugging his coat back on and doing up his slacks. “Do you require…?” he guestered lazily at Dean’s bottom half.

“Nah man,” said Dean showing Cas the giant wet spot on the front of his jeans as he waggled his eyebrows. “Getting you off was hot as fuck...though I won’t say no to a little angel mojo cleanup.”

As Dean started up the engine—they had places to be, archangels to trick—Castiel laid a hand on his arm.

“I...I missed this, Dean. I missed you—our...our ‘angry sex’.”

Something chinched in Dean’s gut at Castiel’s words, but Dean couldn’t tell if it was fear at the intimacy of the sentiment or hurt at the usage of the term Dean himself had given them months ( _Jesus fucking christ_ , it felt like _years_ ) ago.

But all he said was, “Uh...me too, buddy. Dean Winchester: always good to go,” before flashing a cocky grin that didn’t make it to his eyes.

***

Castiel landed another punch to Dean’s face before throwing him into the alley wall.

“I gave everything for you! And this is what you give to me?!”

Another heft and Dean bounced off a chain-link fence and landed on the ground.

“Do it. Just do it!” he spat at Castiel.

But—after a long moment—instead of more pummeling, Cas squat down to Dean’s eye level and sighed.

“I am sorry, Dean.”

Castiel put Dean to sleep before he kissed him on the forehead and brought him back to Bobby’s. They exchanged a few make-up kisses—Castiel for goading Dean and Dean for going off half-cocked—in Bobby’s panic room before they had to prepare for Adam’s rescue mission. When that went all to shit, Dean put himself in survival mode—if Castiel was dead, he was dead, he could mourn after they stopped the apocalypse. Getting the call the Castiel was alive but human had loosened a knot in his gut that Dean hadn’t known was there.

When they fucked that night—much to Bobby’s chagrin—after Pestilence, Castiel hadn’t been as forceful as usual, something that Dean had chalked up to his apparent humanity. He still pounded into Dean with hard, unrelenting thrusts—but it had been the first time they had fucked face to face, Castiel having usually prefered to mount Dean from behind. Dean had been nervous about eye contact, but Castiel had concentrated most of his face to sucking bruises in a line along Dean’s collarbone and spewing filth into his shoulder.

“Fuck, Dean. You’re so tight. So tight around my cock. I want to live inside you, Dean. I always want my cock buried deep in your ass. I always want your hole filled with me, warming my cock. Would you like that, Dean? To wake up on my cock? To eat breakfast filled with me thrusting into you? And when you went out on hunts I would plug you up so when you came back to me I could slip my cock back into your gaping hole, easy as apple pie? I would stay hard just for you Dean, and I would fuck into you relentlessly, my cockhead hitting your prostate over and over until you were cumming dry—”

Dean had let out the whine of a dying animal as he came hard, his cum hitting his chin and spilling all over his stomach and Castiel’s clever, twisting fist.

“Oh _fuck_ , Dean!” Castiel had cried as he slammed into Dean hard one last time before his hips started giving abortive little twitches as he rode out the aftershocks. Castiel had collapsed on Dean then, but—now that he was basically human—Dean didn’t mind his weight as much. He pressed kisses into Cas’ sweat-soaked hair and and ran his hand up and down Castiel’s damp back.

A rumble of laughter had risen from Dean then. “You want to live in my ass, Cas?”

Castiel raised his head enough to look at Dean through bleary eyes.

“Cease talking, Dean. I didn’t hear you complaining.”

He examined the cum on his hand before lappin it while looking at Dean through hooded eyelids. Dean groaned and rolled Castiel away from him.

“Knock it off, Cas. I’m not 17 anymore.”

Castiel considered him before replying, “Dean, I may have lost my Grace and be trapped in this corporeal form, but do not mistake that I have been around for millenia and if I wanted you to ‘get it up’ again, I have the means and the knowledge to do so.”

Dean had just huffed a laugh and kissed him on the forehead before getting out of bed to attain a warm washcloth. After they had been cleaned and were wrapped up together Castiel said,

“There is a more than good inevitability that few of us survive this, Dean.”

“Mince words why dontcha, Cas.”

“No, Dean—” Castiel turned and buried his face into Dean’s shoulder. “I do not mean to catastrophize. I just wanted to segue into a serious discussion.”

“Because us all dying is...not serious?”

“ _Dean_. I mean that...I _desired_ to enter into sexual congress with you. From the first time I laid my eyes on your soul in Hell, I was helpless to look away again.”

“Cas…”

Castiel propped himself up and held Dean’s face between his hands.

“I greatly regret those words I said you after we banished The Whore. Father had rejected me and then you had rejected me, and only one of you were present to hurt. I...I did ask those above me to approve of my actions with you, but I did so because I desired—I _longed_ —to feel the embrace of one whose soul shone so bright.”

“Fuck, Cas,” said Dean, but he was wiping away tears from his eyes. “No chick-flick moments, dude. We’re all good. As I remember I tried to sell my ass to Michael after I agreed I was yours.” Dean placed Castiel’s hand on his shoulder. “So, yeah. Fault all around, man.”

Castiel kissed him lightly on the lips before lying back down on the bed,

“Regardless, I wanted you to know. Just in case.”

Dean kissed Castiel’s temple.

“Yeah, buddy—me too. Just in case.”

***

Dean wasn’t sure what he expected. Sam was gone and that sucked. That sucked big, hairy, why-even-bother, balls. But Bobby was alive and God had brought Castiel back from annihilation again. So it wasn’t all shit. Except...except Cas wanted to go back to Heaven. All his words about falling for Dean and being unable to stay away from Dean’s soul...well—Dean realized Cas had said all those things _after_ he fell; _after_ he lost his Grace. Now that his Grace was back intact and it was clear he was God’s favorite…. Castiel wanted to go back to Heaven. Castiel wanted to leave Dean.

 _You got what you asked for, Dean. No paradise. No hell. Just more of the same_ , he had said. _You taught me Free Will, Dean and I choose to exercise it by becoming the new sheriff in town_ he had said.

But Castiel was just playing dirty semantics. What Dean wanted was for the world to not end, yeah...but to have Sam by his side and Castiel in his bed as well. But Sam was gone and Castiel was done with him, so Dean kept driving until he reached Lisa’s.

**Author's Note:**

> This is not the end! Swan Song just felt like the natural end to this chapter, but more is planned.


End file.
